Some vehicles may be configured to utilize a technique known as localization to operate autonomously. According to this technique, the vehicle may drive—at least in part—using stored, onboard digital maps. The quality of these digital maps can impact the successful operation of the autonomously-operated vehicle. Thus, there is a need to provide digital maps of high quality.